House of card
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: Jimin yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Min Yoongi.
1. G

**House of Card**

 **Pairing : Yoonmin.**

 **Summary :kebenaran Yoongi terungkap, apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member BTS itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

* * *

Tengah malam Jimin menatap benda berbentuk balok di kamarnya tersebut, sebuah pemutar kaset lama yang diberikan kekasihnya. Jimin merembahkan dirinya di kasur sebelum menekan tombol bertuliskan play,

' _Ah-sudah terekam_?' suara lelaki dari kaset itu terdengar, Jimin mendelik ke arah kaset tersebut, ia tak akan pernah lupa suara pemuda yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam jebakannya yang begitu berduri. Berduri tajam dan menusuknya karna telah memberikan kenyataan mengejutkan kepadanya.

 _"Dasar tidak tahu diri!"_

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana pemuda bernama Jungkook itu menarik kerahnya saat pulang sekolah, Jimin yang tak terima langsung menepis tangan Jungkook, melihat ke arah pemuda bernama Jungkook itu bingung, Jungkook melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan, dan berteriak dengan kata kasar penuh emosi. Jimin mengerinyitkan dahinya, agak bingung dengan tingkah bintang sekolah satu ini. _  
"Kau itu selingkuhan Suga kan?!"_

Ia memegang pipinya yang lebam, baku hantam saja tidak dapat dihindari, dan keduanya sama sama mengumpat satu sama lain, hanya untuk mencari kebenaran dengan kekerasan yang justru semakin membingungkan mereka.

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari, rambutnya berantakan, matanya bengkak karna tak berhenti menangis, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Jimin melirik ke arah tangannya, lagi-lagi luka-luka bekas sayatan di tangannya terbuka kembali, ditambah dengan luka-luka baru. Ia tertawa renyah sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat ke arah darah yang mengalir dari luka barunya, ia berpikir sudah berapa kali melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini. Mungkin ia sakit jiwa, karna merasa tenang walaupun tak bisa membohongi rasa perih dan juga sakit yang menjalar disekitar tubuhnya,

' _terimakasih untuk setia padaku_ '

Ia mengusap pipinya, merasakan dinginnya liquid yang membasahi pipinya, biasanya—tangan kecil hangat itu akan selalu menyubiti pipinya, berusaha menghibur dirinya, sesekali diiringi dengan suara lembut untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun itu semua tidak berguna lagi, justru semua itu akan semakin menyakitinya.  
 _'aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu.'_

Lidahnya kelu mengingat suara yang tak henti-hentinya terputar dalam memorinya,

' _Hyung sayang kamu,_ '

Nafasnya tercekat mendengar kalimat lirih tersebut, ia mengigit bibirnya sedih, otaknya seakan berbicara bahwa hyungnya itu berbohong,

' _hyung mencintaimu_ '

ia menutup matanya, menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sebelum tangisannya meledak saat itu juga. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri—

' _Jangan tinggalkan hyung nde?_ '

Ia menutup mata perlahan, mengetahui kalimat datar yang tak tersirat apapun dari suara itu. Jimin mengerti, semuanya telah berakhir, kisahnya sudah berakhir disini.

"Bukankah Hyung tau aku mencintai hyung—

 _'Hyung akan selalu ada bersama Jimin,'_

Jimin tertawa miris, ia menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Ia membuka matanya, melihat ke arah sebuah foto Suga yang tersenyum saat hari ulang tahun Suga, ia memegang kue ulang tahunnya, disampingnya, Jimin tersenyum ceria sambil memegang bahu Suga.

"Kenapa aku masih menyayangimu hyung...padahal aku tau bahwa aku pelampiasanmu." Lirih Jimin sambil melihat ke arah foto yang terbingkai itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue/END?**

* * *

Yuhuu author disini~

sebenernya kalau mau di END disini juga bisa, dilanjutin juga bisa.

ini fanfic BTS pertama, and moga-moga menghibur kalian yak~

daku masih baru jadi ampuni hamba jika ada kesalahan ya? RnR?


	2. O

**House of Card**

 **Pairing : Yoonmin.**

 **Summary :kebenaran Yoongi terungkap, apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Copyright : Yang punya member BTS itu tuhan dan orang tua mereka tercinta~**

 **yang punya ide cerita saya,**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

* * *

Dua hari setelah itu , Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk merubah dirinya sendiri, ia mencari suasana baru, karna keadaannya sudah membaik daripada sebelumnya, luka luka ditubuhnya juga sudah sembuh, ia tak perlu khawatir lagi untuk keluar rumah dengan lengan pendek, tapi tetap saja ia masih memikirkan Yoongi sampai saat ini, walaupun tak separah hari hari awal.

Dan pada tengah malam ini, Jimin merasa mungkin memakan es ditengah malam seperti ini mungkin enak.

Saat ia sedang berjalan menuju supermarket, ia mendengar tangisan dengan suara familiar, refleks ia menengok, melihat sebuah bangku taman, dengan seorang lelaki duduk disana, rasa penasaran mengusiknya, membuatnya semakin mendekat ke asal suara, setelah ada dihadapan lelaki itu, Jimin bisa melihat penampilan lelaki itu— jaket berwarna abu abu, celana jeans biru tua, kepala yang menunduk, dan juga bekas darah yang Jimin tak tahu darimana asalnya— tapi, Jimin mengenal pemuda ini,

"Jungkook?" panggil Jimin agak sedikit kurang yakin, yang dipanggil mendongakan kepala, melihat ke arahnya dengan liquid yang mengalir, dan menunduk kembali ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan ternyata dugaan Jimin benar,

"Aku sudah putus dengan Yoongi, silahkan jika kau ingin bersamanya."

Jimin tahu, ia merasakan suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar dan penuh dengan keraguan, lebih lagi ia sempat mendengar Jungkook seperti menangis sesunggukan, rasa sakit dalam Jungkook karna dikhianati masih terlihat jelas, sampai Jimin sendiri bisa merasakannya.

"Pergilah."

Jimin malah tersenyum tipis, ia menggeleng kecil, tidak memperdulikan perintah Jungkook barusan, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook, walau langsung ditepis oleh Jungkook sendiri, namun Jimin tetap keras kepala sampai akhirnya tangannya malah mengangkat dagu Jungkook, Jungkook berusaha memandang ke arah lain, sambil tangannya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Jimin, tapi satu tangannya itu dihentikan oleh tangan Jimin yang lain. Jimin tersenyum tipis, mata Jungkook terlihat sembab karna menangis, selain itu matanya memancarkan kekosongan dan terlihat menatap Jimin sayu, senyum Jungkook juga tidak terangkat seperti biasanya ketika ia mengobrol dengan orang lain, hati Jimin terketuk, ia pernah melihat wajah seperti ini, ya, wajahnya sendiri, ketika ia melihat ke arah cermin,dua hari yang lalu.

Jimin melepas tangannya, membiarkan Jungkook kembali mencoba untuk tidak menatap Jimin.

Jimin tak bisa menahannya, ia tak bisa menyiksa seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertinya malah diperlakukan seperti ini, ia menepis semua keinginan terjahatnya, sebelum tawa menyakitkan hatinya keluar dari dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa dirinya sendiri tersakiti oleh semua kenyataan yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya, ia sakit, namun ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis karna hal itu. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiiti dirinya sendiri lebih dalam lagi, termasuk orang yang dia sayangi.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan sehebat apa pertengkaran mereka berdua sampai Jungkook seperti ini, tapi ia yakin, keduanya pasti juga terluka dengan keputusan mereka berdua. Bahkan jika Jungkook sampai malas meresponnya seperti ini, bukankah tandanya tenaganya habis untuk bertengkar dengan Yoongi?

ia tahu, ia terlalu menyayangi Min Yoongi, orang yang awalnya tidak tahu apa apa tentangnya, semua sikap manjanya, bahkan sifat buruknya, namun Yoongi telah berhasil mencuri hati kecilnya yang terkunci rapat, dari awal Jimin menatapnya hanya sebagai namja biasa, sampai akhirnya Yoongi benar benar menjadi orang spesial di hidupnya.

saat pertama kali mereka berdua jujur satu sama lain, saat mereka berdua sama sama menyadari kebodohan mereka, ia juga masih mengingat jelas wajah Yoongi yang memerah ketika ia berhasil mencium bibir Yoongi, dan tawa canda hangat diantara mereka berdua.

sampai saat Yoongi menghancurkannya, ia masih tetap bercanda tawa dengan Yoongi karna tidak mau Yoongi tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Yoongi sampai tidak rela untuk membuat Yoongi pusing terhadap hal ini.

ia mengigit bibirnya, ia bisa merasakannya kembali, pandangannya kabur, matanya terasa panas, mati-matian ia menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis dalam situasi ini. Jimin mencoba tersenyum , namun disaat itu juga ia merasakan sesak dan perih didadanya, otaknya berkali kali bilang kepada dirinya sendiri, Yoongi tidak mencintainya, Yoongi tidak mencintainya sebagaimana Jimin mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan merindukannya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu kau lebih cocok tertawa. Lagipula..." Lirih Jimin membuat Jungkook melihat ke arahnya,

"Yoongi itu..."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Jungkook. Jimin mengingat ingat pandangan mata Yoongi berbeda saat Jungkook bersamanya, terlihat kehangatan dan juga sikap Yoongi yang menginginkan Yoongi untuk berada disisi Jungkook.

"Yoongi sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin mengingat kembali, saat dimana ia mendengar tawa Yoongi ketika bersama Jungkook, ketika ia kedapatan tak sengaja melihat mereka bercanda tawa. Ia sempat terhenyak, ketika melihat Yoongi tertawa selepas itu.

"Ia bahagia bersamamu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu Jimin mengangkat tangannya, melihat ke wajah Jungkook, yang masih terlihat sedih, namun Jungkook sudah tidak menangis lagi, ia agak sedikit tenang,

' _dengan begini Yoongi tak perlu bersedi_ —

Jimin menggeleng,

—kenapa ia masih memikirkan Yoongi disaat seperti ini?

Jimin menghela nafas, dan berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook, lebih baik ia pulang, ia perlu menenangkan dirinya kembali, sebelum ia berakhir seperti seminggu lalu.

"Hyung—"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian berpacaran, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi." Ucap Jimin memotong perkataan Jungkook, langkahnya terhenti, ia menengok ke arah Jungkook, lalu tersenyum terpaksa dua detik dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya,

Ditengah perjalanan, ia malah mengingat Yoongi, apakah ini karna ia bertemu dengan Jungkook tadi?

Jimin tak akan marah pada Yoongi, karna Yoongi pernah mengingatkannya, akan dirinya pada sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Yoongi sampai Yoongi terlihat begitu berbeda bagi Jimin.

Yoongi mungkin mengingatkannya, ia adalah sekuntum bunga mawar, banyak disukai tapi setiap bunga mawar memiliki duri, duri yang bisa melukai siapa saja, termasuk orang yang menyukai mawar tersebut,

Anggap saja Jimin dan Jungkook adalah orang orang yang sama sama menyukai mawar itu.

Jimin dan Yoongi baru mengenal satu sama lain selama beberapa minggu, sementara Jungkook dengan Yoongi sudah berbulan bulan bahkan sebelum ia masuk sekolah yang sama seperti Yoongi.

Ya,

Jimin baru saja melihat mawar tersebut, sementara Jungkook sudah memegangnya. Bukankah jika begitu, lebih baik Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya karna itu sudah milik orang lain dan berjalan mencari sesuatu yang lain?

Ya,

Sekarang Jimin sedang melakukannya,

Dan hari ini Jimin akan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu, sebagai kado perpisahannya tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

song : lee hi - breath : watch?v=jDz7LCuRpcU

 _sumeul keuge swieobwayo (Breathe in deeply)_

 _dangsinui gaseum yangjjogi (Until both sides of your chest get numb)_

 _jeorige jogeumeun apaol ttaekkaji (Until they start to hurt a little)_

 _sumeul deo baeteobwayo (Exhale more)_

 _dangsinui ane nameun ge eobdago (That there_ _'_ _s nothing left inside of you)_

 _neukkyeojil ttaekkaji(Until you feel like that)_

 _sumi beogchaollado gwaenchanhayo (It_ _'_ _s okay if your breath gets short)_

 _amudo geudael tathajin anha (No one is blaming you)_

 _gakkeumeun silsuhaedo dwae (You can make mistakes from time to time)_

 _nugudeun geuraesseunikka (Everyone else does too)_

 _gwaenchanhdaneun mal (If I tell you it_ _'_ _s alright)_

 _malppunin wirojiman (I know that it_ _'_ _s only words)_

 _nugungaui hansum (When someone sighs)_

 _geu mugeoun sumeul (A breath as deep as that)_

 _naega eotteohge hearil suga isseulkkayo (How am I to understand it?)_

 _dangsinui hansum (Your sigh)_

 _geu gipil ihaehal sun eobgetjiman gwaenchanhayo (Even though I won_ _'_ _t be able to understand its depth, that_ _'_ _s okay)_

 _naega anajulgeyo (I will embrace you)_

"—and leave you with him hyung." Jimin menambahkannya sambil tersenyum, ia mengerti,ia tak akan marah pada Yoongi jika selama ini Yoongi hanya menganggapnya sebuah peralihan disaat mereka berdua sering bertengkar hebat. Yoongi hanya memerlukan sandaran untuk semua itu, walau hanya sebentar. Jimin memang kecewa, tapi ia yakin pasti waktu akan menyembuhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, selamat tinggal Yoongi-ah." Ucap Jimin dengan perasaan lega dihatinya, sebuah senyum tulus dilayangkannya,

Namun ia tak pernah mengerti, mengapa air matanya masih menetes hanya karna mengucapkan satu kalimat itu.

 _-bandara-_

Manik hitam Jimin menatap ke arah tiket pesawat, meneliti dengan benar dimana dia harus pergi dan pesawat apa yang akan membawanya, semua barang barang telah dipack rapih oleh Jimin. Keluarganya berbahagia akhirnya setelah berberapa kali Jimin menolak pulang dengan alasan betah di korea, Jimin menyetujui kepergiannya untuk kembali bersama ayah dan ibunya, yang bertempat di amerika, ia tersenyum senang, mengetahui kedua orang tuanya sangatlah menyayanginya seperti biasa.

Rasa bosan pun menghampirinya karna terlalu lama duduk, Jimin meraih tarikan kopernya, dan menepuk pundak seseorang disebelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempatnya cek in.

"Ayo, hyung," ucap Jimin yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh orang tersebut.

Jimin tidak sendirian, disebelahnya, terdapat Jin, teman satu sekolah Jimin yang merupakan kakak kelas, yang sudah dekat dengannya, Jin hanya mengantarkannya sampai bandara saja. Namun bagi Jimin itu sudah lebih dari cukup, ditemani seperti ini lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Jin sempat melihat Jimin bingung ketika anak cerewet itu tiba tiba menjadi pendiam, dan tidak banyak bicara, bukan hanya itu saja, tatapan Jimin yang terkenal ramah kini berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh kebencian. Jin masih mengingat jelas saat ia sampai dibandara, tak ada rangkulan ataupun tos dengan Jimin, baginya itu aneh.

"Ah ya Jimin,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak beritahu Yoongi tentang ini?"

"siapa itu?"

Jin hanya menatap Jimin bingung. Min Yoongi, kekasih Jimin, yang selalu Jimin sebut sebut ketika Jin bersamanya, kini bagi Jimin bukanlah siapa siapa baginya, aneh.

"Aku tak punya kekasih selain idolaku, kau tahu itu." Ucap Jimin sebelum memukul pelan lengan Jin. Jimin terkekeh kecil, sebelum menepuk nepuk punggung hyungnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Sampai kedua mata Jin akhirnya sekilas melihat senyum terpaksa dan tatapan kosong milik Jimin tepampang dengan jelas walau hanya beberapa detik.

Jin mengerti, Jimin tidak mau mereka membahas tentang hal ini lagi.

ya readers, maafkan author ngubah chapter, berhubung author lebih sreg sma yang ini.

fanfic ini untuk dongsaeng, temen nongkrong author yang sudah nda galau lagi sekarang.

Jika ada yang salah kata atau apa maafkan author,


End file.
